


Tricky Friends

by Rasalahuge



Series: SupernaturalxPokemon fusion [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Trickster Gabriel, or pokemon do at least, some people appreciate Gabriel's sense of humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trickster's life can be lonely even if it's never boring. Fortunately for Gabriel there are pokémon who like tricks just as much as he, assuming he can persuade them to stop Tricking him!</p>
<p>Stories about Gabriel as Loki, King of Tricksters, and his two tricky friends, Haunter and Imposter the ditto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

_Circa 1960 AD_

Someone was following him, he could feel it.

Loki turned around suddenly, hoping to catch whoever it was in the act, but there was nothing but a pidgey flying up from the ground, worm in its beak. The Trickster’s eyes narrowed as he turned back and continued to walk along the sidewalk. Apparently there was a truck driver who used this route regularly and liked to pick up weak appearing hitchhikers for his version of fun. Loki intended on doing something about it.

Or he would, if he wasn’t being followed.

This time he teleported behind himself but again all he saw was a rattata nibbling at a piece of litter that had been tossed aside from one of the passing vehicles. Watching the little pokémon suspiciously he continued on his way, heaving his rucksack higher on his shoulder and trying to reach out to feel who or what it was following him. Annoyingly all he could feel was some sort of veil – that usually meant one of the cerebral pokémon was getting involved, he could break it but not without breaking the poor thing’s mind.

Why was someone following him anyway?

Deciding for another tactic he made a copy of himself that kept on walking and teleported well back, hopefully out of the range of whatever pokémon was involved. Now invisible Loki stalked forward following his double and waited. Moments later he watched, astonished as a _third_ version of him, one that he definitely hadn’t created, appeared sneaking behind the copy with exaggerated motions. Loki made the copy pause and the strange figure froze with it in a cartoon-ish pose right out of Warner Bros. The copy shook its head and carried on walking without looking back and the figure continued, snickering to itself.

Loki had had enough. He had not signed up to be stalked by something that was pretending to be him. In a flash of movement he shot forward and grabbed the figure by the throat, letting his copy melt away into nothingness. A blade that belonged to an archangel that he pretended was stolen came up to the imposter’s chin, pressing against vulnerable skin.

“What are you?” He demanded, “Why are you following me?” His voice was laden with power, ancient and terrible. He couldn’t imagine that anything would follow him for an innocent reason, this thing, whatever it was, was dangerous. Or so he thought until it quivered, its familiar face crumpling into a frightened expression before it was melting in his hands. Startled Loki yelped and dropped it watching as hair and clothes and skin gave way to pink-purple gelatinous goo.

The ditto landed with a splat on the floor, shifted and curled up in on itself until it was sat on the ground shaking with fear. “To! To!” It cried out weakly, and fuck was it crying? Immediately Loki felt remorseful, against his better judgement, and was unable to stop himself from kneeling by the little creature. It was young, very young, he guessed, playing games because it knew nothing else. Talented too, most ditto this young struggled with complex transformations let alone doing so as swiftly as this one had.

“Hey, hey,” Loki said gently setting his blade down and spreading his hands to show that he wasn’t a threat, “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I promise. You just surprised me,” He held out a hand for the ditto to investigate as its wailing cries tapered off a little though it was still shaking, “Hey, it’s alright. You’re okay. I’m sorry for scaring you…” He reached out again and then everything changed.

The ditto was now a totodile and its jaws crunched down on his hand with enough pressure that a human hand would be shattered, a wicked gleam in its borrowed eyes. Simultaneously something whacked him over the back of the head with what felt like a baseball bat.

Belatedly Loki remembered the veil that a ditto wouldn’t be able to produce unless mimicking a psychic or ghost pokémon, which meant that the ditto wasn’t alone.

“HEY!” he shouted, more out of surprise than pain – he wasn’t human after all – and flung his hands up to defend his head. The ditto went up with his hand, jaws refusing to give, even as the other hand brushed _through_ something.

“ _Haun, haun, haun,_ ” The mocking laugh came along with further strikes from what Loki was now starting to suspect was a baseball bat. Gritting his teeth in irritation Loki flexed his power and teleported again a foot away leaving the ditto to fall to the floor again and revealing what had been hitting him. The haunter brandished the bat at him pulling a ridiculous expression.

“What the fuck?” Loki frowned at the two pokémon even as the ditto recovered from its second fall and promptly turned itself into a haunter. The real haunter dropped its bat and the two of them wore matching expressions of pure mischief and that was when Loki knew what they were going to do and that he couldn’t do anything about it. “Oh no you don’t!” He warned but they ignored him. Rather they flew right at him, tongues out, and moments later Loki was shuddering from the effects of their paralyzing lick.

“Gross,” He moaned watching the two pokémon laugh; “You guys think you’re funny huh?” He asked them and they blinked at him. “Alright, funny I can do,” fingers rose and slid past one another, a sharp snap signaled the use of his magic. Immediately the real haunter was decorated in pink ribbons and flowers while the ditto found itself not only in its natural form but also stuck in a glass cola bottle.

The two pokémon looked at one another and then at Loki and broke into side splitting laughter. The haunter started to prod at the ditto’s bottle making it rock back and forth while the ditto made its own ribbons and flowers to decorate the inside with. Reluctantly Loki smiled as well even as he snapped again to clean his face of the paralysis inducing saliva, it didn’t affect him of course but that didn’t make it less disgusting.

“You two are Tricksters then?” Loki asked approaching them and picking up the ditto’s bottle, “I guess then we’re in the same business,” An idea started to form in Loki’s mind. It had been a very long time since he’d had any pokémon. Longer still since they’d been more than a convenience to pass by unnoticed in a crowd of humans. He had pokéballs at his waist but they were empty.

“How do you feel about tagging along with the God of Mischief for a while?” He offered tipping the bottle so that ditto could flop out onto his hand. The two pokémon looked at one another apparently having a very serious, silent debate. Then the ditto reached up and tugged at the haunter’s ribbon and they both grinned.

“Haun,” the haunter agreed even as ditto jumped up and transformed and Loki found himself, for the second time in less than an hour, face to face with his own vessel.

“Imposter!” Loki gasped melodramatically which set both the haunter and ditto into gales of laughter. The Trickster pulled two pokéballs from his belt and offered them to the pokémon, “So Haunter, Ditto, what’d’ya say? Shall we team up?”

“Haun!” Haunter agreed and pressed the button on one of the pokéballs, expanding and activating it. The ghost pokémon disappeared into the ball even as the ditto tilted its borrowed head for a moment.

“Imposter!” It chirped in fair approximation of Loki’s voice, surprising the god. In theory dittos _could_ speak if they mimicked a human, they had the voice box for it, however in practice they rarely did.

“Imposter indeed,” Loki nodded, understanding what the pokémon was telling him. Imposter then reached out and took the pokéball from him, tossed it into the air and activated it. The ditto disappeared in a well of red light and two pokéballs settled on the floor, shuddered once and then were still, their button glowing just once to say that they were now occupied.

Loki grinned and reached down to pick up the pokéballs, returning them to his belt. As he did so a truck began to slow and came to a halt nearby.

“Hey man, you alright?” Loki’s latest victim hollered out of the window and Loki turned, a friendly smile on his face and eyes dancing with mischief.

“I don’t suppose I could trouble you for a lift?” He asked casually. He’d had plans for this man but now he rather thought he had a better idea involving his two new friends.


	2. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is summoned to Asgard to answer for a Trick and he brings along his new friends to meet his old ones. However there's more to this than a Trick, Thor wants something and what Thor wants Thor usually gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep my Norse mythology separate from my Avengers headcanon. Occasionally I am successful but often am not. My apologies if Thor and Odin are too much like marvel!Thor and Odin. Also this chapter is sort of ridiculous but building to something so please go with me on this.

_Circa 1967 AD_

  


“This is your doing Trickster!” Odin spat in disgust throwing the object of his ire across the table scattering pages left and right. Loki blinked back at him from the other end watching the coloured pages flutter to the floor, perturbed. There was silence for a long moment.

“I’ll be honest Odin I _reee-ally_ don’t understand why you’re so upset,” Loki drawled out his eyes on the pages, “Nor do I know why you’re bringing this to me _now_. You know they’ve been out since ’62 right?” 

“How long they’ve been out is beside the point Loki,” A new voice thundered and Loki blinked turning to see the huge form of Thor approaching, hammer clenched in his fist and his jolteon at his side. Loki bit his lip and tried not to laugh at the sight, especially given what they were talking about. 

“You _really_ have nothing to complain about,” Loki pointed out as Thor glowered at him, “No seriously! You’re going to be twenty times more popular then you’ve been for centuries thanks to this. No need to con the humans into sacrifices anymore, just sit back and bask in the fact that every god from here to India is going to be horrifically jealous,” 

“You’ve been giving out our secrets! To humans!” Odin cut in and Loki blinked. 

“Now hang on one second…” He began but was cut off again swiftly. 

“No Loki! This is going too far. Our position has been precarious for years before this happened, _you_ might be able to get power from elsewhere Trickster but we are reliant on the faith of our painfully few followers. This trick of yours could throw everything into disarray.” Odin slammed his fist onto the table, “Asgard stands half empty Loki! Gods and goddesses just faded into myth, barely remembered by historians and even then dismissed as stories. Now you’re trick is seeking to speed things along!” 

“They’re _comic books_ ,” Loki protested, “Kids worldwide are reading about Asgard for the first time in centuries! Acting out our stories, albeit with an interesting twist, and fighting our battles! So what if they think they’re just stories? That doesn’t actually matter! They _believe_ , for the first time since Christianity swept over Norway. You should be _celebrating_. No one else’s pantheon has had resurgence like this, ever,” 

“And what will it cost us Loki?” Thor demanded. “We’ve lost much in recent years, we have little left. You should know better than most. Or have you already forgotten your wife?” 

Loki bit back a scathing retort. Thor had cheek to mention Sigyn when they were the ones who quite literally forced the wedding on him. Shotgun wedding was an understatement; try one under threat of Mjolnir and Grungnir! However something caught his attention and suitably distracted him from saying something he would probably end up regretting. Jolteon, who had trailed after Thor for as long as Loki had known him and who had a stick rammed so far up his backside he might as well be described as ‘spit-roasted’ was attempting to catch dust mites. Loki blinked, started to frown and then thought better of it. Instead he turned back to Thor and Odin. 

“Look it doesn’t really matter. Take advantage or don’t. I didn’t actually do this,” Loki informed them both, “So I don’t know what you expect me to do about it,” 

“What do you mean you didn’t do this? It has your handy-work written all over it!” Thor fumed. 

“Really?” Loki drawled putting as much sarcasm in as he could, “I know you’re not the brightest spark-plug in the box Thor but do you really think if I’d had any hand in this I’d be the bad guy?” He waved a hand at the comic, “Or that I’d be wearing _that_ fashion disaster?” Jolteon had now given up on the dust mites and was apparently stalking the tail end of Odin’s coat. Loki stifled the urge to laugh. Neither of the other two gods had noticed. 

“Then who?” Odin grunted sitting back in his chair apparently resigned. He knew Loki well, it seemed. 

“Humans are capable of coming up with new ideas occasionally you know,” Loki pointed out half distracted by the thunder pokémon. Apparently he wanted to play with Huginn and Muninn because he was going for the two pokéballs at Odin’s waist. This could be entertaining, he mused. Thor snorted and it took Loki half a second to realise that it was at his comment not at the pokémon. “No really. They can be quite inventive when they want to be,” He turned back to his adopted brother and sort-of-nephew/one-time-friend. 

“There has to be something we can do about this,” Thor rubbed the bridge of his nose clearly trying to think. 

“I really don’t understand why this bothers you so much. Worst comes to worst you evolve into a superhero with me as your devilishly handsome adopted brother and the Old Man here becomes even more of a dick than he already is,” Loki pointed out and Odin growled at him, sufficiently distracted by Loki’s comment not to notice two pokéballs disappearing from his belt. 

“The comics themselves aren’t the issue Loki,” Thor informed him and Loki waited patiently as Thor shuffled, apparently embarrassed, “It’s just… they make claims that are not true, cannot possibly be true and…” 

“This is about Zapdos isn’t it?!” Loki blurted out suddenly realising where this was going. Because Thor in the Marvel comics had Zapdos as a pokémon partner and Thor had always been infinitely jealous that the bird of thunder and lightning wanted nothing to do with him, the god of thunder. Not that any _other_ god of thunder had ever attracted Zapdos’ attention, that didn’t matter to Thor, just that the bird didn’t seem inclined to leave his actual partner in favour of the dumb brute. 

“It is not,” Thor bit back most of his anger and embarrassment at being caught out but not quite enough. Even Odin groaned at his son’s ridiculousness. 

“Really Thor?” He asked as Loki snickered. 

“Is Raphael not sharing nicely with the other kids in the playground?” Possibly he shouldn’t be throwing stones about this because the birds and their angelic partners were dangerous topics considering his own secrets but honestly it wasn’t like the identity of the archangels who claimed the legendary birds wasn’t common knowledge in pagan circles. 

“Don’t pretend like you wouldn’t like to get your hands on one of them,” Thor sneered at him, irritation bleeding through the embarrassment, “Not tempted to brave the treacherous ice for Articuno, _frost giant_?” He gestured expansively at the comics because true enough Loki, like Thor, laid claim to the loyalty of one of the legendary birds in the comics. Loki pulled a face and hid the sharp stab of pain that brought to him, memories that he tried his best to forget. 

“Urgh. No thanks,” Loki sniffed in disgust, “Contrary to popular opinion I _don’t_ enjoy the cold,” He wouldn’t do that to them anyway, not to Articuno and not to Moltres. Not that either of the two gods in the room knew that. This was getting too personal for comfort and so Loki turned back to Jolteon hoping for a distraction and nearly smiled when he saw that he was batting the pokéballs back and forth with his paws as if they were actual balls and didn’t contain Odin’s two most characteristic symbols. 

“Look as much as I’d like to help you I can’t. Nothing to be done about the comics now, not that I would anyway I’m quite enjoying this new interest in my good self, and sorry but I don’t keep spare legendary birds up my sleeves,” Loki informed Thor. 

“No I don’t suppose you do,” Thor said slowly, carefully and Loki hated it when he got that thoughtful look on his face. It usually meant something very bad was going to happen to him in the near future. Like getting his mouth sewn shut, or getting hunted by giants, or giving birth to a horse (he ignored the fact that at least half of those incidents had technically been his plots backfiring). 

“No,” Loki shook his head, “Whatever you’re thinking. Just no,” 

“The birds are said to favour warriors of great cunning and skill,” Thor said slowly, carefully, “If we manage to steal the bird of thunder…” 

“Whoa! Hold right there! There is no ‘we’, not in this. Last time I went along with one of your hair-brained schemes I ended up tied to a rock having acid poured into my eyes for a century!” Loki protested loudly and glanced the old man who was clearly trying to think of something, “And don’t even try it Old Man, you’ve got nothing on me this time to persuade me to help,” His slate was clean, at least in regards to Asgard, he’d learned _that_ lesson a long time ago. 

“Unfortunately,” Odin huffed. 

At that moment several things happened at once. 

Firstly Baldur crashed through the doors, covered head to toe in some kind of viscous purple liquid, the real Jolteon on his heels screeching with indignation, his lovely spikey fur shaved almost completely off. Secondly Huginn and Muninn apparently had enough of getting batted around and increasingly dizzy and pushed free of their pokéballs just in time to be pounced on by the fake-Jolteon. Finally Haunter came flying through the walls of the room, laughing hysterically and wielding a large pan with more purple liquid in it. 

Loki looked from Odin, to Thor to Baldur and then to his two pokémon friends and couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter. From where Huginn and Muninn were pinned Imposter shifted into an aipom so it could dance on top of the two murkrows and cackle with laughter. Haunter joined in by swallowing the purple liquid, which Loki was beginning to think was probably paint or dye mixed with something particularly sticky like honey, and then spraying into everywhere. 

“LOKI!” Baldur, Thor and Odin all yelled loudly and Loki couldn’t even bring himself to care. Chances were he’d now be blackmailed into helping with Thor’s suicide mission but right now he didn’t care. This was just too priceless. 

He knew bringing Haunter and Imposter to Asgard had been a good idea. 


End file.
